There are in existence various types of games which are played with a set of dice. However, all of them include, as the common denominator, the fact that the said dice are directly and independently accessible, which means that any specific combination can be established by tampering with the dice.
This means that when an attempt is made to establish any kind of prize in any one of these games of chance based on dice, the presence of one or more persons acting as "judges", along with that of the player, is absolutely necessary to verify and testify that a determined alphanumeric combination has been reached without having unduly tampered with the dice.
Consequently, this restricts the possibilities of practical use of this type of games of chance to a rather considerable degree.